The Dance
by Micky and Spells
Summary: Soul had Finally convinced you to come back to the DWMA. But with that comes new troubles and ader and Soul LEMON in the third section.


**Written by: Micky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**A/N: This is on request from animefreak1863 so I hope you enjoy! :3 No spoilers!**

* * *

><p>How awful! My first day back at the DWMA and I already felt like a first star meister. While I walked around the halls I noticed many people whispering to each other and staring. I hid my face with the hood of my sweater and kept walking forward eyes glued ahead.<p>

"_Where is Soul?"_

He was the one who had convinced me to come here and yet he was nowhere to be found! I poked my head into one of the classrooms. All the chairs were arranged in a semi circle facing down at the blackboard. Glancing up I scanned the room until I saw a head of silver hair, face down snoring on one of the desks. I sighed and climbed up the stairs and gently shook the sleeping weapon.

"Mhmm?"

"Hey it's me."

"Oh, y/n."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His yellow and black sweater was unzipped slightly and his headband was falling off the back of his head. I let out a slight chuckle as I fixed the band of fabric on his head. He blushed slightly and stared at me with his crimson eyes. It was then that I felt all fluttery in my stomach and had to look away quickly. I brushed a strand of my h/c behind my ear.

"So...where's Maka?" Isn't she normally the one here early."

"She's with Kid in the library."

"Oh...So what are you doing here early?"

"Sleeping and waiting for you."

"Oh... um thanks."

"_Why am I stuttering so much?"_

I stared down at my hands resting in my lap, clenching and un-clenching them, unsure of what to do exactly. A pale hand reached out and grabbed mine squeezing gently. I looked up shocked, to see Soul staring at me worriedly.

"Stop shaking. It's not cool."

"Haha! Ok Soul."

He smiled showing sharp white teeth. I breathed steadily calming my nerves as the rest of the class entered. Finally the strange teacher I had met earlier entered on a rolling chair, twisting the screw that was lodged into his skull. I pulled out my notes and prepared for class, always aware of Soul watching me from the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p><em><span>3 Months Later<span>_

I spun around admiring myself in the mirror. My e/c eyes glimmered with joy as I took in my reflection. I was wearing a light blue dress that fit snuggly around my waist then flared out to above the knee. It had one silk strap that went over my right shoulder. I was wearing black heels with somewhat matching necklace and earrings. I took one last look in the mirror then walked down to the living room where Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty waited for me. We all admired each other's dresses then made our way out to the waiting limo. We were finally on our way to the DWMA formal ball.

"You guys all look great!"

Kid exclaimed as we exited the limo. I could see him turn slightly paler at the sight of my one strap although he hid his discomfort and took the blushing Maka by the arm. I shuffled shyly behind the couple to enter the ballroom. It was huge with large tables aligned on one side filled with delicious looking food and music was playing pleasantly in the background.

"Hey y/n you look amazing"

I spun quickly to see Soul, dressed in a black tux with a red dress shirt. My heart fluttered in my chest as I took in the sight of him.

"Oh thank-you. You look great also."

He smiled again and held the door for me as I shuffled onto the balcony holding my class of champagne firmly in my shaking hands. I let the cool air calm me as I admired the stars above me. I could feel Soul standing close to me. My breath came quicker as I felt a slight pressure on my hand. I stared down to see Soul's hand in mine.

"Want to dance?"

I just nodded a blush coming over m y cheeks. He gave me a slight tug and led me to the dance floor. There was a soft waltz coming over the speakers. Soul spun me around placing one hand on my waist while holding the other one gently in his. We took a few steps, spinning in time to the music until we reached the middle of the dance floor.

"You really do look beautiful."

"Oh..uh thanks."

"I'm glad you finally listened to me and joined the DWMA."

"I'm glad I joined."

"Uh... y/n"

"Yeah?"

He spun me around once more pulling me into a tight hug. I stared up at him as he looked down at me. My eyes widened even more as he pressed his lips softly to mine. I melted into his embrace wrapping my arms around his neck as he hugged me closer. Finally we pulled away.

"You want me to take you home?"

I nodded quickly and held his hand as he led me through the crowds towards the door. Once outside he helped me into his car and closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p>His lips crashed against mine as he pushed me up against a wall. My legs were wrapped around his as my hands played in his hair. He pulled off my small sweater throwing it to the ground as I threw off the jacket of his tux. He carried me over to the bed placing me on it. His lips left mine trailing butterfly kisses down my neck and along my collar bone. I reached up and pulled on his tie bringing his face back to mine. I kissed him again feeling his tongue run against my bottom lip I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore. His hands kept roaming up my skirt until he reached my pearl. He rubbed in quickly as I gasped and moaned under his touch. His hand moved out from under my skirt only to pull down my strap of my dress and reach behind me to unzip it. In one swift movement he had discarded it to the floor. He his eyes glimmered with lust as he looked over me. I could feel a blush coming on as I wondered what he was thinking. At that point he bent down to kiss me again and I soon forgot my worries. I quickly undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt throwing it to the side. I ran my hands up over his muscled chest. I could feel his scar there. I broke the kiss so that I could look at him. This time he blushed and I got up on my elbows to kiss his cheek, then down his neck to his chest. I could feel him shiver under my touch and let out a slight moan. I smiled deviously and reached down rapidly un doing his belt and his pants throwing them beside the bed. Without hesitating I reached inside his boxers and grabbed his length, rubbing up and down gently. He moaned and breathed heavily in the crook of my neck. He took my hand staring into my eyes and unclasped my blue lace bra. A slight chill ran over me as he threw it over the side. His hands roamed up my stomach sending pleasurable chills down my spine. Then he reached my breasts as he started to knead them with his hands I couldn't help but moan and cling to him tighter. His mouth met my breast and he sucked hard. I arched my back moaning loudly. I could hear him chuckle slightly. I groaned and reached down pulling down his boxers releasing his member. My eyes widened slightly, at this he let out an even louder chuckle and in one movement pulled down my lace underwear and positioned himself above me. At this he gave me a serious look and I slowly nodded. He thrust into me and a wave of pleasure ran through me and I dug my nails lightly into his back. He started moving inside me going faster and faster. With each thrust it sent a new wave of pleasure running through me and I couldn't keep from moaning. I could feel it building up in my stomach as I clenched me legs around Soul and moaned out his name. I could hear him moan loudly in the crook of my neck and he lay beside me. I rolled over placing my head on his chest he hugged me close pulling the blankets over us.<p>

"That was so cool."

"Haha! Soul...I love you."

"I love you too y/n."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so it's not very good partly due to the fact that I wrote it in science class but anyway! Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
